


Chewing Gum

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma introduces Killian to chewing gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing Gum

She was in the car with Killian, on their way home after spending the evening with her parents. Henry was at Regina’s for the weekend, giving her the chance to be alone with her boyfriend for the first time in a week.

While her parents needed a while to get used to her being with Killian, they knew he was good for her. David had guiltily admitted that they were hard on him simply because he was a pirate. But he had said that a man once had talked to him and told him that he would go to the ends of worlds for the woman he loved, but he didn’t have her parents’ approval. It had gotten David thinking that Killian was right, and he softened towards him. Her mother on the other hand needed a bit more convincing. For so long she was dead set on the idea that Neal was her true love, and she still struggled to accept that Neal was wrong for her in every way that mattered. The only thing he had going for him was that he was Henry’s biological father.

These dinners that they had helped bring her mother around, and for that Emma was grateful.

“Killian?” Emma asked him. “Do you think you could get me a piece of gum from my bag?” she asked her boyfriend. She would get it herself, but she was still driving and she didn’t want to get into an accident. “It’s in a rectangle shaped package. Just pull out the metallic part and push out a piece.”

He opened her bag to pull out the packet of gum, “Emma, what is this item?” He asked as he popped her out a piece.

“Try one,” she said as she gestured to the piece. “It’s mint flavoured.”

He picked up a piece and inspected it before placing it in his mouth. He began to chew it thoroughly and looked confused. She could see him struggle for a second before looking at her.

“It wasn’t very tasty. What kind of candy was this?” he asked her curiously.

“Did you swallow it?” Emma asked him surprised. “You weren’t supposed to swallow it! Just chew on it. That’s why it’s called chewing gum.”

Killian looked alarmed, “What’ going to happen now? I didn’t mean to swallow it!”

She looked at him seriously, “We need to get you to a hospital right away! It’s dangerous to swallow a piece of gum.”

“Then why the bloody hell did you tell me to chew it?” Killian nearly yelled. “What kind of land chews a piece of gum when it’s toxic in nature?”

She began to laugh, “I was just joking around with you, Killian,” She said softly. She took one hand off the wheel and grasped his hand. “I’m sorry to scare you like that, it was just that you gave me the opportunity and I had to take it.”

Killian glared at her, “Thanks, Love,” He said in a falsely angered tone.

“Try another piece,” she encouraged. “Just don’t swallow it; chew it, and when the taste fades away you spit it out.”

He looked at it skeptically.

“Are you scared?” she taunted slightly.

He sneered, “No!” He immediately popped out a piece and placed it in his mouth. He began to chew it and she could see the initial amount of mint hit him, but it faded quickly.

Emma pulled into the driveway of their apartment. Once they were inside, she turned to him and blew a bubble with her gum. He looked astounded.

“How did you do that?” he asked her.

She did it again, “Poke your tongue in the middle of the gum and blow,” she said.

He tried it a few times before finally succeeding, “I did it!” he exclaimed happily.

She laughed, “You’re so talented,” she teased. “Or at least your tongue is.”

He gave her a suggestive look, “Want to see what else my tongue is talented at?” he asked her as he pulled her in tightly. He pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth. “You’re right; it is a talented tongue.”

He smirked as he pulled her in closer. “Let’s go to bed.”

She smiled as she kissed him again, “Okay,” she said. She took his hand and led him back to their room. Who knew chewing gum could be so much fun?


End file.
